This invention relates generally to cable cutters. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to an underwater cable cutter that uses water pressure to cut a cable underwater.
The design and use of cable cutters for ocean environments has become of increasing importance to marine engineering. Presently, the use of such cutters is desired for all depths of the world's oceans. Cable cutters are of great interest to the U.S. Navy. One major Navy application is in minesweeping operations.
The design and construction of cable cutters fall within a wide area of engineering disciplines. The general method for cable cutting is a mechanical technique usually involving severing a cable or wire placed between an anvil and a cutter. In some cases scissor-like devices are used. Operation of the cable cutter has included direct, hands-on, manipulation by a diver as well as remote operation of a cutter. Mechanical and explosive techniques are common. Generally, such cable cutters have been designed to be expendable in that they are to be used only once and/or are allowed to be lost or destroyed when operated.
Originally, cable cutters were designed mostly for cutting simple wire ropes and electrical cables. Modern state-of-the-art electrical cable construction however has resulted in the use of KEVLAR as a strength member. KEVLAR is a tough synthetic fiber that is usually difficult to cut by ordinary scissor mechanisms. Consequently, many new designs for various types of cable cutters have been presented. These generally incorporate powerful anvil/cutter blade mechanisms.
Cable cutters designed for use at great ocean depths have been required to be heavy and bulky in order to protect certain pressure sensitive components from high hydrostatic pressures.
This is particularly true where hydraulic systems are used to provide a powerful cutting force. Therefore, there remains a need to overcome one or more of the limitations in the above-described art.